Scoreless Draw
Scoreless Draw is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the eleventh case in Rusthollow and the sixty-fifth overall. It takes place in Emerald Lagoon appearing as the fifth case in the district. Plot The player along with Jayden went to the football match where they believed Percy Matthews was hiding. Upon arrival at the football match, people reported their stay player had not turned up. The duo decided to investigate the changing rooms where they found star player Clive Cove dead. Per Melissa, it was confirmed that Clive died from arsenic being inserted through his neck with what was later revealed to be a syringe. The team suspected quarterback and Percy's son Ben Matthews, professor Milton Marlowe, coach Toby McIntyre, principal Elsie Stubbs and cheerleader Latesha D'Avolio. Soon, the killer was revealed as the principal Elsie. Elsie told the duo that she was a principal, not a murderer but the player continued presenting evidence to her. Elsie admitted to the crime and explained why she did it. She recounted how Clive had vandalised her car and sabotaged the brakes as a practical joke. However, it resulted in Elise's car crashing, breaking her leg leaving her unable to walk for four months. Furious at Clive for what he had done, she cornered him in the changing rooms and stabbed him in the neck with a syringe she had taken from one of the science classrooms. In court, Judge Price told a remorseless Elsie what she had done was wrong and that she needed to be punished. She was sentenced to 25 years in jail with no chance of parole. In the aftermath of the trial, Callum requested the player and Jayden's help in asking out a girl he liked. They soon found the box of chocolates he had lost earlier on and then Callum proceeded to ask Ruby Branford out. Luckily, she said yes and Callum thanked the two for helping him ask his now-girlfriend out. Faith and the player went to speak to Ben about where his father may be. He explained that in a fit of rage, he had stolen his father's phone and hidden it in the changing rooms but he had forgotten where. Eventually, the phone was found and unlocked which led to the revelation that Percy was the leader of Inferno. Finally, Milton asked to speak to the pair about something to do with Percy. He explained that a few weeks ago he and Percy had a meeting about Ben's attendance and he overheard Percy talking about a hideout by the lagoon on his phone. At the end of the case, Warren ordered the player to get to the hideout and stop Percy at all costs. Summary Victim *'Clive Cove' (found dead before the football match) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Elsie Stubbs' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays football *The suspect eats popcorn Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays speaks Spanish *The suspect eats popcorn Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays football *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays football *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect speaks Spanish Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a lapel pin Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays football *The suspect eats popcorn *The suspect speaks Spanish Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer plays football. *The killer eats popcorn. *The killer speaks Spanish. *The killer wears a lapel pin. *The killer is over 30 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Changing Rooms. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Armband, Locker) *Examine Faded Armband. (New Suspect: Ben Matthews) *Ask Ben about the murder in the changing rooms. (New Crime Scene: Football Field) *Investigate Football Field. (Clues: Whistle, Sports Equipment) *Examine Whistle. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (New Suspect: Tony McIntyre) *Question Toby about Clive's murder. *Examine Sports Equipment. (Result: Fountain Pen; New Suspect: Milton Marlowe) *Speak to Milton about the crime. *Examine Locker. (Result: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats popcorn) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays football) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate University Hallway. (Clues: Trash Can, Metal Pieces, Faded Paper) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Love Letter) *Examine Love Letter. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00; Result: Ben's Fingerprints) *Ask Ben about his romantic feelings to the victim. (Attribute: Ben plays football and eats popcorn) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Name Pin; New Suspect: Elsie Stubbs) *Question Elsie about the murder. (Attribute: Elsie eats popcorn) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Photo Strip; New Suspect: Latesha D'Avolio) *Interrogate Latesha about her friendship with the victim. (Attribute: Latesha plays football and eats popcorn) *Investigate Sidelines. (Clues: Smashed Device, Envelope) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (07:00:00; Result: Incriminating Photos) *Confront Toby about his inappropriate relationship with the cheerleaders. (Attribute: Toby plays football and eats popcorn) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Death Threat) *Analyze Death Threat. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Spanish, Toby speaks Spanish) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Award Shelf. (Clues: Test Paper, Elsie's Bag, Locked Laptop) *Examine Test Paper. (Result: Markings) *Confront Milton about his critical messages on Clive's test. (Attribute: Milton speaks Spanish and eats popcorn) *Examine Elsie's Bag. (Result: File on Victim) *Analyze File on Victim. (10:00:00) *Interrogate Elsie about suspending Clive from school. (Attribute: Elsie speaks Spanish and plays football) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop Contents) *Analyze Laptop Contents. (08:00:00) *Ask Latesha about the victim cyberbullying her. (Attribute: Latesha plays football and speaks Spanish) *Investigate Coat Hooks. (Clues: Football Helmet, Trophy) *Examine Football Helmet. (Result: Metal Shavings) *Analyze Metal Shavings. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a lapel pin) *Examine Trophy. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is over 30 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (5/6). (No stars) Where There's Smoke, There's Fire (5/6) *Ask Callum what he needs. *Investigate Football Field. (Clue: Chocolate Box) *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Label Uncovered) *Help Cal ask Ruby out. (Reward: Flower Bouquet) *Speak to Ben about his missing father. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Changing Rooms. (Clue: Clothes Pile) *Examine Clothes Pile. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Percy's Phone) *Analyze Percy's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Milton what he knows about Percy. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Rusthollow Category:Emerald Lagoon Category:All Fanmade Cases